To make you smile
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse wants to make Shelby smile, as much as possible    Jesse/Shelby smutty


_Title_: To make you smile !  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Jesse/Shelby  
_Rating_: M  
_Word Count_: 908  
_Spoilers_: Dream On

_Summary_: Jesse wants to make Ms. Corcoran smile, as much as possible ^^

_Notes_: Filled this Prompt

To make you smile !

When Jesse opened the door to sit next to his mentor in her car, he thought how she might react, when she heard Rachel wont listen to the tape.

He knew she cared much about her daughter and he knew she just wanted to be part of Rachel's life.

Given that, he knew it would hurt her to hear that Rachel isn't ready.

Now, sitting in the car next to the mother of his girlfriend, he felt bad for her.

He just wanted to help her make her every dream come true.

And currently that dream involved her daughter finding out about her.

But he didn't want to hurt Rachel either.

She had become really important to him.

But Shelby was the original, he thought, she was there first, Rachel just happens to be her daughter.

Mrs. Corcoran had always been the one person he really looked up to. Not only because she was such a great mentor, but because she had that drive to perfection that influenced all her students, but especially him. He always gave his best when she was around and sometimes he felt like he was just doing it for her. She had taught him to be flawless so he could make his dreams come true, but all he wanted was to make her smile at him, like she only did when he was perfect.

And right now, he wanted nothing more than to see that smile, at any cost !

He wanted her to be proud of him. He wanted her to be happy.

She told the story how she had become Rachel's mother and he saw the tears in her eyes.

He had to make these tears go away. He just had to.

He didn't think properly at that time, but his brain wasn't needed at this point.

He leaned in and kissed her.

He started softly, not wanting to do something wrong, but when he felt her respond he just couldn't help it.

He deepened the kiss and leaned into her even more.

Some little voice in the back of his head screamed warnings, but he didn't care.

He just wanted to make these tears go away and put a smile on her face.

Seconds later she was straddling him in his seat while his left hand found her way under her skirt caressing her thigh. He had imagined this so many times, but reality totally beat imagination.

His right hand was tangled in her hair pulling her lips as close to his as possible.

Her hands were all over his body, reaching for his neck first, then his upper arms, then the hem of his shirt, taking it off.

While throwing their clothes to the backseat both of them got more and more naked. Finishing of with her panties, they looked in each others eyes and for a split second there was that sparkle in her eyes, like the one she always got when she knew he would make a good performance.

Then their lips were met again to accompany the sensation of their first real connection.

When she felt him inside of her, she groaned into his mouth.

He felt like this must be heaven. She was so tight around him, he would come right there if this wasn't only for her.

Both of his hands were now on her hips, moving them slowly in his lap.

Their motion became faster, when she took a little more control of the situation and rocked her hips harder against his.

Both of them didn't need long to come close to the edge and when he felt himself getting more and more uncontrollable, he pressed his thumb to her clit to make her come with him.

When she did, both of them were shaking from the sensations overwhelming them.

The aftershocks lasted ages. Or at least it felt like that.

When they had cooled down a little, she moved back to the drivers seat, both of them still naked and sweaty. They sat there in silence for at least five minutes.

When he looked over to her, he saw her smile. The one she always gave him after a flawless performance. He was glad it worked and still couldn't believe that she had let him fuck her.

She was the one breaking the silence after some more minutes.

"You get her to listen to that tape !"

And he did.

After putting his clothes back on, he left the car.

When he opened the door of Carmel's auditorium, he saw her sit at her desk.

He didn't see her in a while. He just wanted to tell her that Rachel had heard the tape.

When he did, she hugged him. The deepest hug she had ever given him and he didn't know, if it was for the fact that he had gotten Rachel to listen to the tape, or because Shelby had actually missed him a little.

But when she loosened the hug, he knew.

She moved her arms from around his upper body up around his neck and said:"Thank you!"

That being done, she kissed him. Sweet and gentle like he had, the other night in the car.

He knew this night would not be repeated, but the memory of her coming with him will always be stuck to his head.

And that last kiss, will always out-weight any other kiss he will ever get.


End file.
